Clothes type hangers of varying designs have been known in the art for many years. The clothes hanger is used to maintain a piece of clothing in a shape similar to that as when it is being worn. Hangers are also used to store and preserve articles of clothing in a wrinkle free form. Many commonly known hangers may be used to hang a pair of pants while simultaneously hanging a coat or other garment worn upon the upper body of a person. Because a garment is typically finished, that is laundered and pressed, before being placed upon a hanger, it is not necessary that the hanging article be fully extended upon the hanger. Instead, it will be allowed to drape over the hanger with certain portions of the clothing piece folded upon itself. Many types of clothing, particularly more expensive clothing, may require hand washing and air drying.
The benefits of air drying an article of clothing flat on a surface are well known, but it is equally well known that this drying process may not be thorough and may require extended periods of time for completion. During these extended time periods, the clothing may sourer or mold because of inadequate circulation and air to garment contact. Furthermore, large surface areas may be monopolized throughout the drying time. If a conventional clothes hanger is used within a wet article, however, particularly those having great weight and susceptibility when wet to stretch, the article may be damaged or ruined during drying. Examples of such garments would be wool sweaters and cotton sweat shirts. Often, this type of drying will cause irreparable sags and stretches that occur during the hang drying process due to inconsistent support of the clothing article and the weight of the water initially contained therein. Still further, conventional clothes hangers do not provide support for the neck of the garment to assure maintenance of the garment's original shape during the hang dry process.
Even with the technological advances in laundry care machinery, many fine garments still require hand washing and/or air drying. Therefore, a need for more expedient and wrinkle free hang drying has been realized that will maintain an article of clothing in its original form.